


More of That Queen

by moreofthatqueen



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreofthatqueen/pseuds/moreofthatqueen
Summary: An accident happens with a rocket that leads to a Queen fan being trapped back in time where she experiences the lives of Queen along with them.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Queen fanfic, but it's been in my head awhile. Thought of it in the bath, perhaps that information is useful, perhaps it is not. 
> 
> It's a weird fanfic, probably not anyone's cup of tea. The girl is based off of me, but I changed the name to make it less weird. You can put yourself in her place or just enjoy the new character.

The year was 2019. A lot of things had happened that year. A lot of interesting music was released, new trends discovered, and Queen + Adam Lambert toured North America. That's right, Queen. And Adam Lambert, of course. But let's focus on Queen for a moment....or longer. This is about a lovely, young lady who was a Queen fan. Her name was Georgie, she was 20 years old, and had been a Queen fan for 10 years. She was incredibly glad that the new Queen movie "Bohemian Rhapsody" had come out because she got to find other Queenies her age. The fans call themselves Queenies but they're really called the royal family.   
One afternoon, Georgie was listening to Mustapha by Queen, the live version, because nobody does and it made her sad how underrated that song was.   
While she was having a good time, she heard something mysterious. The sound got louder and louder and so she followed where it was coming from. Oh yeah, it was just the time machine she had been building. Well, not the time machine itself because those don't exist, obviously. It was a rocket that could go faster than the speed of light. This would fly towards the sun at warp speed and bounce off the sun's gravitational field, which would create a wormhole and send her back in time. The problem was, she didn't know how to manually set the time it goes to. She went to fix it so it would stop screaming at her, but when she touched it, everything vanished. Everything was black for about 5 seconds. All she heard was that mind-blowing falsetto at the beginning of My Fairy King. Then suddenly, a light appeared and instantly flooded into a whole scene. Georgie was standing on a street in a place she didn't know. She walked a little bit to see where she was and try to figure out what had happened. Did her rocket explode? Is she dreaming? Is this a kind of magic? Is this the real life? Is this-- you get the point. After walking about a block south, she found a sign that read "Kensington High St."   
"Kensington?" She thought. She saw a man crossing the street and ran to catch up to him.   
"Excuse me?!" She called for him. "Excuse me, where am I?"   
A short man with brown hair and a stubbled chin turned to her. "Uh, this is Kensington....what are you looking for?"   
"I'm just trying to figure out where I am. Thank you."   
Georgie looked across the street from where she just came and saw a tall building, about 3 storeys high. She read the sign on the overhanging, "Kensington Market?" She instantly knew where she was. Still not sure how she got there but she went back across the street to see this hidden gem she found.   
She went inside and it was exactly what she thought. Clothing, jewellery, collectables, so many vintage items. But wait, everyone around were wearing vintage clothes, like it was the 60s or something. What year is this? It can't be. But it was. Someone confusingly told her the year was 1969.   
"This is everything I ever wanted and was scared of at the same time", she thought.   
She had a look around but realized she needed to figure out what to do with this time travelling situation. She took a seat at some tables and chairs. Is she stuck here? Is there a portal? What does she do if she is stuck here? "Should I scream?", she thought out loud.   
A man, who seemed to be around her age, reading a sign nearby turned around and looked at her. "Why would you scream, dear?"   
Georgie gasped. Actually, she almost screamed, but then caught herself. 

"Is something the matter?" the man said.   
Georgie collected herself together and took a deep breath. "Um, I'm fine sir. How are you, sir? You look wonderful, sir."   
"Are you sure you're alright?" Freddie took a seat in the chair across from her. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"   
"Maybe I have...." she thought.   
"I'm fine. I'm just a bit lost and confused, that's all." She started to find her chill. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to calm down if she were to ever meet him. 

"Maybe I can help? I'm Freddie. B-Bulsara. Freddie Bulsara." 

"You have helped me more than you think, Freddie. But I don't think I could tell you. All I can say is I'm new here and I don't know how to get home and I don't have a place to stay if I can't get back home" a lump started to form in her throat as she began to fight back tears, "and I just love you and everyone here and this street and--"   
"Now, look darling, I have a place for you to stay if you need. Where are you from?"   
It sent shivers down her spine when he called her "darling". So on-brand.   
"I'm from....oh, I can't tell you that either!" 

"You don't know where you're from? Are you ill?" 

"No, I'm....ok, please believe me. It's crazy." 

"Tell me, I'm listening." Freddie responded with a comforting look.   
"I'm from the year 2019 and I had a rocket I was building to time travel but something went wrong and I touched it and now I'm here. From Canada, by the way." 

"You....you.....time machine? You time travelled? You're from the future?" 

"Well, yes. Do you believe me? I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true and I don't know how to get back, even though I don't want to go back"   
"Yes, yes! I believe you! It's just a bit weird--"   
Georgie chuckled as she remembered, "It's just a bit weird, Roger, what exactly are you doing with that car?"   
Freddie continued after a confused smirk, "does this mean you can tell me some things that happen in the future?" 

Georgie's face lit up for a moment but then she realized she couldn't tell him the future. Especially his future. She really wanted to, but that is a dangerous concept.   
"I can't tell you, it would change the course of history! I wish I could. There are so many things I wish you knew right now." 

"Can you tell me.....a little? What is the music like in your day? I love music."   
"Oh, you love music? What kind?" Georgie said slightly sarcastically, but not enough for him to notice.   
"A lot of music, darling! Anything from opera to Hendrix." Freddie looked so cute talking about his passion for music. "What about you? Do you like music? Do they have music in 2019? I hope so, I'd hate to live in a world that doesn't have music." 

"I can assure you, you won't live in a world without music." Georgie said a bit sadly. "I love music too, I'm a huge fan of Quee--um The Beatles. I really love The Beatles." Should she mention Queen? This is a real gray area at the moment.   
"Oh yes, The Beatles are fabulous! What was that you were about to mention?"   
"Um, it's just Queen. It's a rock band." 

"Are they as good as Led Zeppelin? They're an incredible rock group that I discovered recently." 

"Led Zep is amazing! But they're better than Led Zeppelin." 

"What are some of their songs? Do you have a favourite?" Freddie wasn't going to stop asking questions like this anytime soon.   
"Uh, well, yeah....there's a song called....." she put her hand in front of her mouth to muffle her words, "B-Bohemian Rhapsody".   
"I....I'm sure it's wonderful! Who is in this band?" 

"Well, fuck it", Georgie decided to just tell him. "There are four members, John Deacon, Brian May, Roger Taylor, and you." 

"I can't wait to hear--wait, you said me? What on earth--" 

"Yes, you are the lead singer of Queen. You'll love it." 

"I"m the leader?" 

"No, you're the lead singer."   
"And we're a pretty big group?" 

"Yes! Huge! You'll find out all this very soon."   
"I--I don't know what to say! I can't be famous....who would want this? I want to be famous but no one will take me seriously. How can I possibly do that?" Freddie explained about the many times he's tried to perform here and there and how he had a small band once but no one took him seriously because of his teeth. "I was born with extra teeth, you see. It's hideous." 

"Don't ever believe that! Your teeth are lovely. You are lovely. I have posters of you on my walls at home and millions of people think you look so handsome. I would marry you if I could. Please love yourself."   
"You have posters of me? That many people like me?"   
"They love you!"   
"I....I suppose I am amazing, aren't I?" 

"Yes! That's the Freddie we see on stage. Doing whatever he does with that mic stand."   
They talked for about an hour as she told him stories about his future, then it started to get dark. The daylight, not the stories. She wasn't going there with his future.   
"Shall we get you a room? Come to my flat. It's just a few blocks away."   
"Sure! Thank you so much. My name is Georgie, by the way."   
The lowly Queen fan and the pre-lead singer of Queen went off together to Freddie's house to give Georgie a place to stay and continue chatting over a cup of earl gray.


	2. Hypnotic Presence and Zero Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Georgie meet two members of Smile, sooner than expected, and watch them perform at Smile's biggest gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is an insanely different fanfic. It either gets dumber or better, depending on what you like.

It was the next morning when Georgie woke up in a cozy, little room. She was a bit confused at first but quickly remembered where she was. Then she jolted up out of bed. 

"OH MY GOD." She gasped. "This is real. I'm awake and I'm in Freddie Mercury's house. I hope I'm here forever. What if I marry Freddie? Wait, no, I can't do that. I can't change history too drastically. Or can I? I think we can work something out. Oh wait, he's gay. This is fine." Georgie made that face from that "this is fine" meme. I can't believe I put "meme" in a Queen fan fiction. Geez.   
Georgie creeped out into the kitchen. The suite was fairly small with two small bedrooms (the one she was staying in was filled with Freddie's books and work on graphic design, which he was studying in university). The kitchen was just around the corner of the bedrooms. There was a medium-sized living room right next to the kitchen, basically as one room with the kitchen.   
"Good morning, darling! How was your sleep? I'm glad those clothes fit you!"   
Georgie looked down at what she was wearing. Blue, baggy, silk pajamas.   
"Oh! Yes, thank you! My sleep was very good. Did you sleep well?"   
"Yes, I did! I'm having cereal for breakfast. I don't cook much, I'm afraid. Would you like some?" 

"Yes please!" Georgie took a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. "What do you eat if you don't cook?" 

"I can make toast and scrambled eggs. I buy a lot of food already made. I usually eat with my parents for lunch and dinner. My mother is a wonderful cook!" Freddie spoke highly of his parents. He didn't always live in his own place, he stayed with his parents most of the time. This place was just for him to spread his wings a little.   
When they were finished eating, Freddie wanted to show Georgie around. They went to London and he showed her his favourite stores and places to eat. She was fascinated by everything.   
"I hope I'm not boring you" Freddie said.   
"No! This is so amazing! I love it here." Georgie looked at the buildings and the people around them. 

They went back to Kensington Market, where she met Freddie. As they were looking around, Freddie bumped into a young man. "Oh, sorry!" the man quickly moved out of the way. "It's my fault, I'm sorry. Have a nice day." Freddie responded.   
Freddie and Georgie sat outside at the same table they sat yesterday to rest their feet after all their adventuring.   
Pretty soon, the man Freddie bumped into came out of the store and saw them at the table. 

"Oh, hello again." Freddie waved a little.   
"Hi--" the man stopped when Georgie lifted her head up to see who Freddie was talking to.   
"Rog--ROGER?! Oh, no, haha.....you just look like someone."   
"Do I know you? How do you know my name?"   
It was Roger Taylor. Duh.   
"No, forget it, it's a long story." 

"Is that the guy from Smile you said I would meet soon?" Freddie whispered to her.   
"You know Smile?" Roger interrupted. 

"Oh? Oh yes, I was just telling Freddie about Smile. I've seen you.....once." Georgie replied as she started to sweat a bit. She didn't expect to see Roger so soon. She hoped she wouldn't mess up their future, she rathered they meet the way they historically do. But maybe this is good, a little pre-Froger matchmaking never hurt anyone. Well, she actually wanted them both but.....threesome? Nah. Get back to the story.   
"You're right, he is very handsome!" Freddie said with a little twinkle in his eye.   
"Shh! Don't spoil it, Freddie!" 

"Freddie? Nice to meet you. And you are?" Roger looked at Georgie.   
"I'm....Georgie. I....you...." Georgie stuttered as it started to sink in that Roger was looking right into her eyes. Into her soul. "Do you want to sit with us?" She asked him.   
"I guess I could sit for a while, I'm waiting for my friend, can he join?" Roger was meeting his friend in the same place as they were.   
"Of course! Pull up a chair, dear." Freddie gestured for a chair at another table.   
"Please let it be Brian, please let it be Brian...." thought Georgie.   
"This is Brian" Roger introduced his friend.   
Georgie let out a moan. Not like that, just.....I don't know, but she moaned.   
"Hello! I'm Brian May." a tall, lanky man with zero curls in his hair said as he sat down with them.   
"Hello, Brian! I'm Freddie and this is Georgie." 

"Hello, Georgie and Freddie." 

"She's from the future and she told me all about you two!" Freddie said excitedly.   
"Freddie! Oh dear, I guess they have to find out sometime." Georgie explained to Brian and Roger about where she's from and how she got here. She told them a bit about Queen and what she told Freddie about their futures. Her plan of not spoiling the future was going down the drain very quickly with these boys and their hypnotic presence. They could make her do anything if they wanted to. Brian geeked out at the thought of a time traveler sitting right in front of him.   
"Would you like to come to our show tonight? We're performing at the Royal Albert Hall. It's our biggest gig yet." Brain offered. 

Freddie and Georgie agreed to go watch Smile perform that night.


	3. Baby, you're a liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has an awkward crush on Roger and Roger is mad. Freakin Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic could turn into some love triangle, God knows.

A few months later, Georgie was still back in time. She spent Christmas with Freddie and their new friends, Brain and Roger, and had a wonderful time getting to know them. Well, they were getting to know her since she already knew them. She still learned a few new things about them, though. As much as she thought she knew them, there's nothing like getting to know them in person. It was 1970 and Freddie and Roger were selling clothes at Kensington Market. They had so much fun together and were always up to some mischief. 

One night, Freddie came to Georgie's room after talking to Roger on the phone. 

"Has Roger told you?" Freddie asked her.   
"Told me what? You two are a couple? I already knew." Georgie replied, jokingly.   
"No! Tim left the group." 

"Whaaaaat??? No way." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot you told me about this. Should I join them now? Can we be Queen?" 

"No, Freddie! Just wait. Don't rush it just because you know it's going to happen." 

"Ok, I'll try to let things happen on their own." Freddie understood what she meant. "So you think Roger and I are a couple?" he chuckled. Georgie laughed and threw a pillow at him.   
"Goodnight, you little cookie."   
"Goodnight, Mr. Mercury." 

"I like the sound of that." Freddie went off to his room. 

Georgie and Freddie attended every Smile show the past few months and Freddie would sometimes practice their songs while he was alone. He had a real need for an audience, though. A large audience.   
A few weeks later, he went to Roger's house and knocked on his door. 

"Hey, Fred! Come in!" Roger answered the door and Freddie went in. "What are you doing here?" 

"I want to join Smile." Freddie said with a straight face. It was more gay than straight when he was with Roger. *awkward laugh*   
"But, Freddie, Smile broke up. It's over." 

"No, darling! I can be the lead singer! Remember what Georgie said?"   
"You don't.....believe that do you? How do we know she's not lying? Freddie, just let it go." 

"Let it go.....let it go...." Freddie started singing, "Can't hold me back anymore....."   
"What's that?" Roger said with an annoyed look on his face.   
"It's a song Georgie taught me. It's from the future."   
"She made it up."   
"No she didn't!" 

"Yes she did, she wrote it." 

"Rog, stop this nonsense!" 

"She's a liar." 

"Don't say that about my little daffodil!" 

"Oh yeah? Maybe your little daffodil should go back to where she came from. She's ruining our lives!" 

"Roger, dear, you need to calm down." 

"I think you need to drop the topic altogether! Let it go, Fred. Let Georgie go."   
Roger shoved Freddie away. 

"Let her go? I'm not holding onto her!" Freddie yelled as he got ready to pull some boxing moves on Roger.   
"Why can't she hang out with me?" 

"I.....I never said she couldn't." Freddie began to calm down.   
"All I want is to be with her. Alone." 

"Do you like her?" Freddie stared sternly at Roger.   
"I think she's nice. And pretty. I'd just like to spend more time with her. Maybe take her on a date."   
"Do you think I'm nice and pretty?" Freddie held the tip of Roger's index finger....hoping to take his hand but didn't make it that far.   
"Freddie, what are you talking about?" Roger started to blush a little. He knew what Freddie meant but at the same time was confused as to where Freddie was going with this.   
"Georgie asked if you and I are a couple, you know? I know she was just joking, though. Unless?" 

"Yes, Freddie, you're nice and pretty. I don't think we're a couple but maybe you should ask her if we end up being a couplle since she's from the future." Roger said sarcastically, still not secure in his emotions at the moment.   
Freddie left and Roger felt the urge to write about his feelings and try to clear his head.   
"When my lady walked in the room  
The lights turned on to her sweet perfume   
I didn't know the devil's by her side   
There I stood, I had nothing to hide"   
Roger instantly started writing a song. He didn't feel confident in his songwriting but he knew this one was different.   
"Now I know, baby, you're a liar.....I'm burning with desire....." 

Roger fell asleep on the couch with his pen and paper.


	4. Cornflakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the wrong chapter and now I'm crying so that's why there isn't a summary because it's just going to be me crying. My keyboard is just covered in tears and chocolate at this point.

The next morning, Georgie decided to visit Roger. She had a crush on him but no one knew. Freddie might have noticed but he didn't say anything. When she arrived at Roger's house, which wasn't very far from Freddie's since he moved, she knocked on the door but there was no answer. She turned the knob and found that it was unlocked so she poked her head inside. 

"Roger?!" she called into the house.   
She didn't hear him but she saw his shoes were at the door. You can't miss them, pink sparkly converse shoes. They were his favourite pair and he would wear them everywhere, even to formal events, which annoyed Brian. But Roger felt the same about Brian's clogs so it was mutual.   
Georgie thought she would just walk in and see if he's there, maybe he was just in the kitchen making a mess and didn't hear her. He's worse in the kitchen than Freddie is.   
She walked towards the kitchen. "Roger? Are you here? Roggieeee?" She then heard a deep breath come from the couch in the living room. "I swear, if he has another girl over. I'm going to--" she paused when she saw it was just Roger sleeping on the couch. He looked so adorable but Georgie had to restrain herself. She found a paper on the floor in front of the couch, all crumpled up. She didn't want to snoop so much, but this whole thing was the thrill of her lifetime and she just needed to take it all in. Every piece of it, even a random paper on the floor.   
She began to read what was on the paper. In Roger's handwriting, it read the lyrics to "Liar" by Roger's band he had in the 80s-90s called "The Cross". She didn't know he had these lyrics so long before The Cross. He didn't finish the song, though. He must have fallen asleep. She wondered why he wrote these lyrics, what are they about? Or who? Did someone break his heart? The thought of his heart being broken made her want to hug him. And marry him. Well, everything made her want to marry him. 

"Oh, uhh, hello...." said a sleepy voice coming from his smooth, pillowy lips. He quickly started fixing his messy, light brown hair that went almost down to his shoulders, if it were brushed.   
"Hi, Roger. I'm sorry, I just came by to see you but I didn't know you were still asleep. Do you know it's 11am?" Georgie moved away from the couch as she placed the paper on the side table.   
"I must have stayed up later than I thought. Well, good morning, Georgie. Why are you here? You didn't read that paper, did you?"   
"No, uhh, I mean, yes I did. I just came by to visit you. Is that ok?"   
"Freddie talked to you about me, didn't he?" Roger got up and aggressively crossed his arms.   
"No? Didn't he come here last night to ask about Smile? He told me you said no. That's all I've heard from him since."   
"Oh, sorry. It doesn't matter then. You really just came to visit?" Roger lead Georgie to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. Cornflakes was all Roger had. He offered some to her and so she sat down with him and they talked while having cornflakes.   
"So, you read what I wrote on that paper?" Roger said with his mouth full, soon realizing he shouldn't be talking with his mouth full. It was a habit he had.   
"Yeah, I did. I love it! It's my favourite--" 

"Wait, you actually like it? I don't really like people seeing my drafts of songs, especially when they're dumb like that one. I put my heart and soul into songs before I show anyone." 

"It's a wonderful song. Why did you write it?" 

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I could've recorded it with Smile if that band was still together."   
"Or.....you could save it for some other band....." Georgie only told him about Queen and not The Cross.   
"Yeah, I could record it with Queen!" Roger crunched on another spoonful of cornflakes. Such a beautiful sound entering Georgie's ears.   
"Yeah sure, record it with Queen. Whatever."   
"Wait," Roger dropped his spoon. "You're actually from the future?" 

"Yes.....why? I told you months ago."   
"Then tell me more about my song! How does the melody go? You wouldn't know that from reading it...." 

Georgie started to sing the song. Roger immediately started crying.   
Georgie stopped singing. "Wha-- what's wrong? That's the song!"   
"Yeah, it is.....I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Or Fred. I must've hurt him. And now I'm crying like a baby, this is embarrassing."   
"It's ok!" Georgie hugged him. She's never seen him cry before. "I understand it must be really weird to meet someone from the future, especially in 1970. In 2019, we might have an easier time believing if this happened. It would still be weird, though."   
"I hope you don't mind, but I wrote the song about you." Roger wiped his eyes like a little kid.   
"You did? I don't understand...." 

"Well, I was mad at you and Freddie last night and I just didn't know how to handle my feelings for you. I thought you were lying just to make us interested in you." 

"Feelings?" Georgie started to blush and panic inside. "What kind of feelings?" 

"I think you're really nice.....and pretty.....it's probably a bit awkward since we're not actually the same age in your time. I hope you don't find it weird that I like you."   
"Roger Meddows Taylor has a crush on me? Is this ok? Well, I won't say no." Georgie started to daydream but then quickly snapped out of it. 

"It's not weird! Is it weird that I like you too?" Like was a huge understatement but she didn't want to freak him out.   
"You like me too? Does Freddie know?" 

"I don't know, maybe"   
"Why doesn't he tell me anything?!" Roger was about to cry again.   
"Roger! Calm down!" Without thinking, Georgie stuck her lips against Roger's. 

"I shouldn't have done this, I was going to plan out my first kiss with Roger. This is going to be bad." Georgie thought to herself, but she ended those thoughts as Roger leaned into her kiss. This took a turn for the better. All she could think about was Roger's lips. And his tongue.   
"Oh my gosh, I'm making out with Roger Taylor. Remember when he stuck his tongue out when they performed '39? And that time in that interview.....and....." 

Roger pulled away and stared deeper into Georgie's eyes than ever before. Or that she imagined before.   
"I really like you, Georgie." He said softly, almost like a whisper.   
"I really really really really.....I mean, I really like you too, Roger."   
"I would ask if you want to be my girlfriend, but I'm afraid you'll faint or something." He said with a giggle.   
"I don't know, I'll have to ask my Roger Taylor poster." Georgie replied and gave a little wink. "Of course, dear."   
"You're beginning to sound like Freddie." 

"I've been sounding like Freddie longer than Freddie knows he's been sounding like Freddie".   
"What?" the concept of time was something Roger could never fully grasp. 

Georgie brought Roger back to Freddie's place because he insisted on apologizing to Freddie in person.   
Freddie came to the door to see who had come in. "There's the beautiful couple!" He said holding a cup of tea.   
"How--how'd you know?" Roger looked a bit suspicious.   
"You have a bit of a glow on your faces...." 

"Aw, we do?" Georgie smiled.   
"And Roger's got a nice boner." Freddie continued.   
"FRED!" Roger yelled and laughed. The cornflakes weren't much help after all.   
They went to the livingroom together and sat down. Freddie brought them a cup of tea as well.   
"Freddie, I came to apologize for what happened last night. It was cleared up for me and I understand now. I'm sorry, Fred."   
"It's ok, Roger. I understand it must be hard for you, losing the band and this time travelling tart falling into our laps." 

They discussed more about Smile and their former lead singer, Tim Staffel, and Freddie asked Roger again if he could be their lead singer. 

"I'll have to ask Brian but I guess if it's ok with him then it's ok with me." Roger replied.   
Roger called Brian on Freddie's phone and asked him.   
"No way! Roger, you can't be serious!" Brian said furiously on the other end, which could be heard by the other two. "Have you heard Freddie sing? Does he sing? You can't let him join just because he's your friend and you have a massive crush on him."   
"Froger" Georgie whispered.   
"No, actually, I have a massive crush on Georgie. In fact, she's my girlfriend now." Roger smiled at Georgie.   
"AND A MASSIVE BONER TOO--" Freddie yelled to the phone.   
Roger couldn't quite hear Brian over Freddie and Georgie laughing hysterically.   
"All I'm saying is, we need to see how Freddie does with the band. Maybe an audition or something." 

"Oh he can sing. I'll let you hear him now." Roger put the phone towards Freddie. "Sing, Fred!" 

Freddie was still laughing when he started to sing. "Let it goooooo.....let it goooooo!" But he and Georgie continued to laugh.   
"What's he singing?" Brian asked with a confused voice.   
"He's singing a song Georgie taught him." Roger told him, "It's from the movie Frozen, you'll love it."   
"He's good." Brian admitted.   
"Really??? I think he should do another song, don't you th--" Roger wasn't sure if Brian was joking or not.   
Brain interrupted, "I think he's good. Let's give it a try." 

"I couldn't sing off key if I tried", Freddie said with a smirk.


	5. John Richard Deacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band abducts--uh, I mean finds a bass player and sees a side of him they weren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I find this chapter so funny but I wrote it a while ago and I'm still laughing.

Two days later, Roger and Brian got together with Freddie to rehearse their songs from Smile. Freddie insisted that they sing Doin' Alright. Brian was a bit tired of this song and it reminded him of Tim, who he still had some stuff to work out with. Roger was wearing tie dyed overalls and Brian's clogs, while Brian was barefoot. Freddie sang fabulously, of course, and the boys decided to bring him to a gig they were supposed to do before they cancelled it due to the band breaking up. 

"But we don't have a bass player." Brian stated.   
"We can advertise for one!" Freddie suggested.   
"And bring in hippies off the streets?" Roger asked, a bit concerned.   
"You're the only hippie we'll ever bring in, Rog." Brian said as he rolled his eyes.   
"It will be fine, we don't have to accept the first person that walks in--" Freddie paused when Georgie walked in the door, carrying a heavy amplifier.   
"Here's your amp-- what the fuck are you wearing, Roger?"   
They all laughed and told Georgie their plan of action. They got to work quickly at making the advertisements and placed them around Imperial College.   
The follwoing week, they were set up to hear some bassists audition for the band. Quite a few surprisingly showed up. After going through about six of them, they took a lunch break and talked about what they thought so far.   
"I think they're good, Fred." Brian tried not to argue with Freddie too much, even though Freddie was being difficult. "I don't think we can get better than any of them."   
"I just don't think they're good enough for us. They're all so dull. Do they even like playing bass?"   
Just then, a young man with long, wavy, brown hair fumbled into the room carrying a bass guitar, accidentally knocking over a few things.   
"Hello, my name is John Richard Deacon. Am I late?" 

"That's the one." Freddie said pointing his sandwich at the klutzy, puppy dog faced man.   
"He hasn't auditioned yet." Roger chimed in. 

"Oh, fine. Let him audition."   
John took out his bass and tuned it a little before he started to play for them. He tapped his toes and did funky, little dance moves that caught the boys' attention.   
"What do you think?" Came the tiny, unusual voice from John's thin lips.   
"Where are you from?" Brian looked up at him puzzled.   
"Uh, Leicester, orignally." John replied.   
Brian hmphed.   
"You did great, dear." Freddie responded, noticing John was waiting for an answer.   
"Yeah, I think you've got it. Will you come by again for a rehearsal?" Brian asked.   
John agreed and casually picked up his bass and left.   
"He's a funny one, isn't he?" Roger chuckled.   
"Yeah, I like his dancing." Brian answered, "a bit different for a bass player, I must say."   
They had their first rehearsal as a full band and after a few knots to work out, it sounded perfect.   
During this time, Georgie was away for a week to do some sight seeing. It was definitely much different than what she saw in her time. Not as many sights to see, in fact. She went to Abbey Road, but she was the only one there and every one thought she was insane crossing back and forth. Sometimes running, sometimes hopping, sometimes pretending to be a submarine. In fact, a policeman stopped her and actually banned her from Abbey Road because he thought she was a risk to society.   
She arrived back home, well, to Freddie's. This was really her home now, it seemed.   
"Hey, Freddie?! I'm home!" She announced as she paced through the door.   
She went into the living room and saw all four boys sitting together on one couch.   
"Welcome back, dear!" Freddie got up and gave her a welcoming hug. Roger pulled her in for a kiss as she moved past his corner of the couch. 

"Hey, Bri--" her eyes quickly turned away from Brian when she saw John Deacon at the edge of her perephiral vision. "John?" 

"Ee-yes?" John said with a smile, not questioning how she knew him because the others already told him.   
"Um, hello John! It's nice to meet you. I'm Georgie."   
"Nice to meet you too, Georgie! I've heard a lot about you."   
"Georgie, this is our new bass player!" Freddie tried to introduce him to her.   
"And your back up dancer!" Georgie laughed.   
"How was your trip?" Roger asked her.   
"It was great! I didn't expect any of it, but I had a fun time! I got banned from Abbey Road." 

"Wh-what? The Beatles recording studio?" Freddie looked a bit concerned, but still longing to hear about this.   
"Well, no. The road. I can't be within 500 metres of the road. It was a great experience! I got to go on the crosswalk so many times!" Georgie's face lit up as she told about her adventures. They didn't understand why she would want cross the crosswalk just for fun, but they enjoyed hearing about her adventures.   
"So how did you find this cutie?" Georgie asked, smiling at John. He started to blush as he thought she was pretty cute too.   
"After a bunch of hippies came in--" 

"They weren't hippies!" Roger interrupted Brian. "After a bunch of fine, strange, bass players came in, an even stranger one showed up and tapped his toes and we abducted him."   
"Roger, we didn't-- for God's sake, Rog--" Freddie just facepalmed. Georgie sat down with them and had a nice chat with John. She always thought he would be nice to talk to. She didn't know his hair was even longer in real life. It flowed just passed his shoulers in thick, chestnut brown waves. Brian's might have been longer if he straightened it, since it was now fully curly. He just kind of....woke up one morning looking like a poodle and insisted he was born with that hair and that he's never cutting it. 

The boys (now calling themselves Queen) had their first gig together as a new group. Georgie felt like she was their roadie, even though they said she wasn't. She didn't mind one bit, though. The show was way more successful than they thought it would be. It was a full house and everyone cheered for an encore. They didn't give an encore though, so that was awkward.   
After the show, Roger invited everyone back to his place for some drinks.   
"I wish I could, Rog, but I'm too tired. I think I'll just go to bed." Brian responded while yawning.   
"What about you, Freddie?" Roger looked at him.   
"I guess I could come for a little while." Freddie was still hyped from the show.   
"Georgie is coming...."   
"Then I am too." Freddie decided. He was still protective of her. When you find a time traveller, you protect them at all costs.   
"I'll come," John said "but please don't try to abduct me again." They sometimes forgot about John....   
"We didn't-- come on, let's go" Roger said as he lead them to his car, a 1965 Morris Mini.   
They stayed at Roger's for a bit and had a few drinks. John had one too many, which turned on a different side of him.   
"I think it's time to go. We don't know John that well in these situations." Freddie said, a little concerned for his new friend.   
John was either really shy and quiet or loud and wild, there was no in between and no predicting. Right now, he was curled up in a blanket while rolling around, talking to Brian who wasn't even there. 

"Come on, Deacy." Freddie tried to pick John up to carry him out. "I didn't know you couldn't handle your liquer!"   
Georgie whispered as she stared at the ceiling looking very deep in thought and slightly confused. "Deaky.......Deacy.....Dee-cee? Deeeaaakkkyyy....Deacon? Deacy. I can't do it. It's Deaky." 

"How are you getting home?" Roger asked.   
"Uhh....oh yeah. Will you drive us?" Freddie didn't drive. In fact, he refused to drive. 

"I suppose I have to." Roger got up from the couch, grabbed his keys, and helped Freddie carry John to the car, still wrapped in the blanket.   
"Yeah I guess he can keep the blanket. Who knows what's on it."   
John fell asleep in the backseat on Georgie's shoulder. It wasn't as cute as you'd think, it was pretty squishy in the back. Ok it was cute, but there's already too much cuteness in this. 

When they let Freddie and John off at Freddie's place, Roger asked Georgie if she would want to spend the night at his house. She agreed but hesitated a little, knowing how protective Freddie was. He surprisingly was okay with it.


	6. A Familiar Bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's velvet pants and wine-flavoured lips are the only sexy thing about this so feel free to put me out of my misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, if you're reading, you may want to stop. You don't get to know about Roggie's velvet pants.

Roger handed Georgie a glass of white wine as he sat on the couch with her. 

"More alcohol?" Georgie questioned. "Haven't we had enough?"   
"Babe, we both had one glass." Roger smirked.   
"Oh." Georgie took a sip. She wasn't sure how this night would go, but she had many ideas. 

Even though it had been 4 months already since she arrived, she still couldn't believe it when she looked into Roger's eyes. Her boyfriend, Roger.   
It didn't take long for things to get somewhere. Georgie tasted the wine on Roger's lips as he kissed her. It could've also been the alcohol he consumed earlier. Pretty soon his shirt came off, though this was the longest he had kept his shirt on ever. She ran her hands down his back and crept them into his pants. He looked at her with a question in his eyes as he held onto the hook of her bra. After she gave him an answering nod, Roger slipped her shirt and bra off in one, swift movement, very impressive. He cupped her breasts as he teased each nipple with his thumb, while his started to harden as well. That wasn't the only thing hardening, Georgie noticed a familier bulge forming in his tight, velvet, black pants. 

She didn't hesitate to explore down there just when Roger began to take the pants off, with a bit of a struggle. Georgie did the same with hers, but much easier as she wore flared jeans that were loose around the waist. Once Roger pulled the velvet down, she began to grope his cock, which was very ready for whatever she had to give. He directed Georgie to lay down on the couch as he felt her become weak. He kissed down her neck, rushing down to her torso. She felt his lips vibrate from every moan that came from them. She became more turned on every time he moaned, leading her free hand to feel herself. As her hand became shaky on his dick, Roger thrusted into her. Georgie let out a relieving moan as she clenched her legs around him while he struggled to stay on the couch as he kissed her breasts, continuing to thrust. She pulled his head down as she gripped his shaggy hair. He played with her clit while the tension built inside both of them. Soon, Roger pulled out as she was about to cum. She took his throbbing, wet cock in one hand and groped it more as Roger also came. 

Roger rested on Georgie's sweaty chest while she loosely stroked his hair as the two caught their breath. They fell asleep and stayed like that the whole night. They didn't even fall off the couch. You'd think Roger doesn't have a bed at this point. He does, though.   
The next morning, Georgie woke up and found Roger still on top of her with one leg hanging off the edge of the couch.   
"Oh my god", she whispered. "Imagine if I told all the Queen fans in 2019 about this. I can't possibly say a word about this, but yet, I want to. I can't. It would break the entire fandom."   
Roger heard her whispering to herself and woke up. "Babe? Are you ok?" his sleepy voice tried to escape his mouth.   
"I'm great, dear. I was just thinking about the fans, that's all" Georgie said with a sigh.   
"The fans?" Roger rubbed his eyes and became more awake as he sat up.   
"The Queen fans in 2019." 

"Oh? We have fans then? Aren't they all dead?" 

Georgie laughed since this was a change from people asking if Queen are dead.   
"Will you tell them that you're here?" Roger asked.   
"How?" 

"With that thingy you showed me with the pictures on it and you talk to people around the world with it. You can tell the fans! Can't you?" You'd think he just doesn't understand technology because it's the 70s, but he'll never understand technology, even in the future. Someone please tell him how the camera on his phone works at least. I beg you. I need Roger selfies. Oop back to the story....   
"Rog, that's not how any of this works. You see, I don't have wifi and I don't expect you to understand that." Georgie paused for a moment as she thought about how funny it would be if she could show him his Instagram. But that would be taking it too far. She still has to limit the amount of information she gives about the future.   
Georgie continued, "Surprisingly, I have one bar of cell service here. The fans would go crazy if I told them, though. Besides, maybe I'd rather keep this experience to myself." she smirked a little as she remembered last night.   
"So you had a good night?" Roger asked as he got up to put some clothes on.   
"I did! Thank you!" 

"Did you just say 'thank you' for having sex?" Roger chuckled.   
"I never know what to say to a legend."   
"I'm not a legend...."   
"You just keep telling yourself that."


	7. Mama, just sold a van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we talk about the ending? Nahhh

It was 1973 and Georgie was still living with Freddiekins. That's what Brian called him. Georgie had no intentions on finding her way back "home", for she figured she was doing alright where she was as Queen's "roadie", although they didn't need a roadie at the time, John just did all that sort of thing. He didn't seem to mind it at first, but he was starting to get annoyed with it now.   
They had been traveling around in a van going from gig to gig, not making nearly enough money to even keep the van running. It broke down frequently and one time, they left it in a parking lot and took a bus, carrying all their instruments and things. Brian didn't speak to anyone for days after that, he hated taking the city bus. They all did, actually.   
"You know what we need to do?" Freddie asked his bandmates and whatever Georgie was. They were all backstage after what would be their last gig for quite a while.   
Brian, getting a little fed up with everyone spoke up, "Fred, don't you think this is a waste of time and money? I don't know about all of you, but I can't live like this."   
"Listen, dear," Freddie shushed him. "Let's sell the van. I'm sure we can make something from it."   
"You're out of your mind, Freddie!" Brian raised his voice, 98% close to quitting the band. "How will we get anywhere? What about our instruments?"   
"I've got my instrument right here, darling." Freddie said, pointing to his throat.   
Brian just threw his hands up and slouched back in his seat. 

Roger and John went for a walk to a nearby store to pick up a few snacks for the road.   
"Roger, dear! I have some fabulous news!" Freddie called as he spotted Roger and John on their way back.   
"What is it, Fred?" Roger answered, munching on a sandwich. 

"Don't ask" Brian butted in.   
"We are going to sell the van and make some money from it." Freddie proudly announced his concerning plan.   
Roger's jaw dropped. "I hope you're joking!" 

"I think it's a good idea," John answered, being sure to speak up so they don't leave him behind again. Oh yeah, they once drove off without him. They're still apologizing for that.   
"Thank you, Deaky!" Freddie gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder.   
"How will we get to our gigs? I refuse to take the bus with Brian." Roger whined.   
"Don't worry, dear! You're recording an album!" Freddie said excitedly as he hopped away to the van.   
Roger just screamed and threw his sandwich.   
Georgie pulled the remaining three in for a "group huddle", but really it was just Georgie holding Roger's and Brian's hands and Brian holding the sleeve of Roger's jacket while still sitting on his chair, and Deaky in the middle of the dysfunctional circle.   
"Listen up, boys." Georgie started, "Roger, put your arm back in your sleeve."   
Roger stopped pulling his arm out of his sleeve to prevent Brian from holding on.   
"It's going to be okay." Georgie paused and stared blankly at the annoyed, but still adorable guys.   
"So?" Brian let go of Roger's sleeve. "Is that it or....?"   
"I'm sorry, I got nothing."   
They headed back to the van to meet up with Freddie, who was talking to someone.   
"Hey, Fred, who's this?" Brian questioned, seeming a little calmed down.   
"My darlings! You must meet my new friend, Keith! He bought the van!" 

Roger ran away screaming. No one knows where. No one will ever know where.   
"He'll be back", Brian said. "Freddie, I'm not taking the bus. We have all our things to carry and I can't risk losing my guitar again!"   
"We won't have to carry all our things, we have Deaky!" Freddie put his arm around John.   
"That's it! I'm done. You carry your own things or I'm leaving the band!" Said John, throwing Freddie's arm off of him. 

"I have a new announcement!" Freddie immediately burst out. "From now on, everyone carries their own things! We mustn't lose this little dancing queen."   
Georgie choked on her water.   
Roger soon came back and no one bothered to ask where he went, as they had an agreement to act like nothing happened when Roger did anything like that. Keith drove them back to London in the van after buying it from them, dropping them off at the nearest bus stop. They all bussed back to Freddie's parents' place and crashed there for the night, since it was the closest stop and they were tired of carrying everything in the cold and dark.   
Freddie walked into his parent's house, just as his mother arrived at the door.   
"Mama, I just sold a van." was the first thing Freddie said as he approached his mother.   
"Put a gun against his head...." Georgie interrupted.   
"WhAt?!?!" everyone said at once.   
"Sorry....I thought I heard something else." Georgie awkwardly walked through the door.   
Freddie's parents were always welcoming to his friends and his mother, Jer, would offer them tea and insist they eat all the food. She would sometimes call Freddie to ask if his friends have eaten, especially "the blonde one, he looks frail", as she would say. Freddie's father, Bomi, would just listen to his son and his friends tell stories about what happened on the road, even though he didn't always understand Freddie's life and sometimes misjudged it a bit. His sister, Kashmira, would stick around with Freddie and his friends and tell them stories about when they were kids and joke around about him, making up most of the stories.   
It was relieving to sleep on comfortable mattresses after living in a van for weeks. The beds and sofas were prepped with warm, thick blankets and the best pillows in the house. One of the many things Freddie learned from his parents was how to treat guests like royalty. 

They all slept very well that night and woke up the next morning to the sound of someone struggling to play guitar. Brian instantly hopped out of bed and ran to the living room to find Kash sitting with Brian's Red Special. He can tell his guitar sound apart from any other guitar. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask." Kash immediately set the priceless guitar down.   
"No, no! It's ok! Go ahead and play it." Brian assured her, "I didn't know you play guitar."   
"I don't," said Kash as she struggled to find a note that sounded right. "I've thought about it, though."   
"Mind if I teach you a few things?" Brian offered.   
Brian showed Kash a few chords on the guitar and she picked it up fairly quickly.   
"What is all that noise?!" Came the voice of Mr. Whiny Taylor as he awoke from the couch, just 7 feet away from where the noise was coming from. Roger has slept through fog horns, so it's a surprise that he woke up this fast.   
"Brian was just teaching me how to play guitar," Kash replied.   
"Oh, it's really nice, Kash. Keep playing." Roger said as he lay back down to fall asleep again.   
Georgie woke up and came out of Kash's room where she spent the night as Kash willingly slept on the floor.   
"Good morning, my darlings!" She said, stretching as she walked.   
"Good morning!" Brian responded with a happier tone in his voice. This is the happiest he's been in 3 weeks!   
"You're starting to sound like Freddie, Georgie." Kash noticed.   
"This has been going on for 3 years!" Brian replied.   
"10 years, actually." Georgie corrected him as she yawned.   
"What?" They both questioned.   
"Nothing."   
Georgie sat on the couch and heard a whimper underneath her. 

"Roger! Do you ever sleep in a bed?" 

"Uh, I don't know." Said his disoriented voice. "I think the last time I slept in a bed was about 2 months ago."   
"You have a bed in your house, Rog." Brian chuckled. 

When they all woke up, Freddie's mother gave them a warm, filling breakfast. They all needed showers since it had been awhile since they had a decent, comfortable shower. There was just enough hot water for a few showers so Freddie and Roger shared a shower after everyone else. So that's cool.


	8. All Day Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen are recording their first album and Freddie doesn't eat broccoli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit weirder. I asked my followers on Instagram (@marysrhapsody) to give me words to put in this chapter. They did not disappoint.

The boys were finally recording their first album at Trident studios. They had been in the studio for a few hours trying to agree on whether to put Smile songs on the album and eventually decided after a lot of arguing that they weren't going to put any songs on the album.   
"What do you mean we're not putting songs on the album?" Brian shouted, throwing his hands in the air and his guitar with them. "What's it gonna be? Just silence? Us fighting? Hmm?"   
"He's right, let's make a decision." Freddie settled them down. "I say we put Doing All Right and then all these songs I've written." 

"Freddie, aren't one of those a song about cats?" Deacy asked. 

"Yes, it's a hit, darling."   
"No songs about cats." Brian cooled off and came back to join them, "you can have one of your songs. My Fairy King." 

Georgie came in with another pot of coffee and they all got up to get some.   
She gestured them to sit back down. "No, I can bring it to you. How do you like your coffee, Brian?"   
"No, it's okay. You're not our slave!" Brian replied, continuing to get his coffee.   
"Yeah, well, we don't even pay you. You're here for a good time, right?" questioned John.   
"I am having a good time! I'm gonna be your slave all day long." Georgie said, not thinking about it.   
"WRITE THAT DOWN!" All four boys rushed for a pen and paper to be the first to write it down for a song.   
"WAIT! I didn't say- guys! No-" Georgie grabbed the pen out of the doggy pile they formed. "I didn't say anything. You didn't hear anything."   
They huffed back to their places. Brian picked up his guitar, Freddie sat at the piano, and John picked up his bass. All ready to attempt at recording My Fairy King.   
"Where's Rog?" Brian turned to the drums and didn't see Roger anywhere near them.   
"Roger?!" Georgie poked her head around the studio. "I don't suppose he's hiding in the cupb--" 

A long, piercing, melodic scream came from outside of the studio. Then Roger walked back through the door.   
“Roger’s taking a poop again.” Deaky assumed.   
"Rog? Was that....you?" Freddie asked.   
Roger just nodded and went behind his drum kit.   
"That's impressive." Freddie acknowledged. "Do you think you could do it again?"   
"What do you mean?" the obviously annoyed drummer questioned in confusion.   
"For the album. Will you scream in this song?" Freddie handed Roger the music for My Fairy King.   
"It's not a scream, it's a falsetto and sure, I'll try it." Roger took the paper and got comfortable on the stool.   
"Alright, we're all set? Just come in anytime, Rog." Freddie looked to see if everyone was ready and then counted them in.   
Freddie's piano came in and then John's bass and Brian's guitar. Then Roger opened his mouth like a yawning tiger and let out a long, glass-shattering scream- uh, falsetto.   
"So....this is how it began?" Georgie thought to herself as she sat in the booth with Roy. Oh yeah, he's there too, doing producer stuff.   
It was getting late when they finished recording My Fairy King so they decided to head home, even though they only recorded one song. Most of the time in the studio was spent arguing.   
Back at Freddie's place, Georgie sat down with a cup of earl gray for Freddie and herself as Freddie continued writing something down on a little paper. She peaked over to see what he was doing, as he looked very deep in thought. This startled Freddie and he pulled the paper away quickly. 

"What is it?" Georgie asked.   
"It's nothing." Freddie resumed his writing. "Thanks for the tea, dear."   
"Is it a song?" Georgie persisted.   
"Yes, it's a song." He became more annoyed.   
"Can I see?" Georgie was really getting on his nerves.   
Freddie sighed, "Fine, I'll show you." He handed her the paper. 

She read the first line, "All Day Long?"   
"That's the title." Freddie took a sip of tea as he watched her read what he had written so far.   
"I guess I fucked up again," Georgie mumbled to herself.   
"What do you mean?" 

"I gave you this idea, Fred. It's not supposed to happen like this. I can't keep giving things away." 

"Well, it's good." Freddie took the paper back.   
"You won't tell anyone that I gave you the idea, will you?" Georgie began to look worried as she thought about all the times she might have changed the course of history.   
"Of course not. I'll just say that I wrote it. No one has to know details about our songs." Freddie walked over to the piano to play the melody.   
"Didn't Brian write that part?" Georgie questioned.   
"Oh, did he?" Freddie chuckled with a twinkle of sarcasm.   
About an hour later, Brian walked in the door with the expression of a platypus.   
"Brian! Don't you ever knock?" Freddie called out.   
"I always knock, Freddie, but you gave me your key."   
"Oh, that's right. Come in." Freddie gestured Brian to the living room.   
Brian walked over to the couch where Freddie sat. "I've brought you some broccoli."   
"Delicious! Just set them on the table, it will make a nice centerpiece."   
"Or you could just....eat it." Brian carried it to the table, walking around the circumference of it.   
"Oh, fine," Freddie said with a laugh as he hit the couch for Brian to sit with him.   
"What's this?" Brian picked up the paper Freddie wrote on. "All Day Long?" 

"That's a song we're doing on the album. I've worked out some of the words." 

Brian continued reading, "mama, I'm gonna be your-- Freddie, you changed my words."   
"It's fine, dear. You'll love it. It has a thick rationality.” 

"I'm thinking that I won't. At least I'm writing the melody."   
"Uh, I changed that too." Freddie went to the piano to show him some of the songs.   
"You can't steal my music!" Brian ran after Freddie, getting to the piano before him with the help of his long legs.   
Freddie played the song. When he was done playing as far as he had written, he glared at Brian.   
Brian's face went soft again. "I...I like it." 

"What's that, dear? I can't hear you." Freddie smirked.   
"I like it, Freddie. It's good." 

"So you want it on the album?" 

"Y-yes. Just don't change any of my other songs." 

Georgie walked in the room and saw Brian giving Freddie a massage, towering over him like a behemoth, while Freddie played the piano and the two sang together.   
"Holy craple sauce. That's hot." Was all she said. 

"Brian and I have agreed to do the song I've written," Freddie announced to his odd, little roommate. He turned to Brian, "shall we schedule a rendez-vous tomorrow?"   
"Yes," Brian answered. "Until then, how about we schedule some things for us tonight?" He shifted his twinkly eyes to the bedroom. 

"wHaT iS gOinG oN?! I don't know anymore." Georgie casually wandered off to her room with her tea.


End file.
